Technical Field
The technology relates to methods to induce strain in three-dimensional microfabricated structures such as finFET structures. As an example, a type of strain (compressive or tensile) and amount of strain can be selectively induced in finFET channel structures from material and structures formed adjacent to the channel regions.
Discussion of the Related Art
Transistors are fundamental device elements of modern digital processors and memory devices, and have found numerous applications in various areas of electronics, including power electronics. Currently, there are a variety of transistor designs or types that may be used for different applications. Various transistor types include, for example, bipolar junction transistors (BJT), junction field-effect transistors (JFET), metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), vertical channel or trench field-effect transistors, and superjunction or multi-drain transistors. One type of transistor that has emerged within the MOSFET family of transistors is a fin field-effect transistor (finFET).
An example of a finFET 100 is depicted in the perspective view of FIG. 1A. A finFET may be fabricated on a bulk semiconductor substrate 110, e.g., a silicon substrate, and comprise a fin-like structure 115 that runs in a length direction along a surface of the substrate and extends in a height direction normal to the substrate surface. The fin 115 may have a narrow width, e.g., less than 250 nanometers. There may be an insulating layer 105, e.g., an oxide layer, on a surface of the substrate. The fin may pass through the insulating layer 105, but be attached to the semiconducting substrate 110 at a lower region of the fin. A gate structure comprising a conductive gate material 130 (e.g., polysilicon) and gate insulator 135 (e.g., an oxide) may be formed over a region of the fin. Upper portions of the fin may be doped on either side of the gate structure to form a source region 120 and drain region 140 adjacent to the gate.
FinFETs have favorable electrostatic properties for complimentary MOS scaling to smaller sizes. Because the fin is a three-dimensional structure, the transistor's channel can be formed on three surfaces of the fin, so that the finFET can exhibit a high current switching capability for a given surface area occupied on substrate. Since the channel and device can be raised from the substrate surface, there can be reduced electric field coupling between adjacent devices as compared to conventional planer MOSFETs.